The Dragon and the Phoenix
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: AU B/V *A Battle Between Two Armies. Two Enemy Soldiers Stranded Alone on an Alien Planet. Their only means of survival is to work together. *
1. Default Chapter

A brand new story from the Saiyan Butterfly ^_^ It's Based on the movie Hell in the Pacific; in which a US soldier and a Japanese Soldier are marooned on an island together. It won't be that similar, I've never seen the movie.

So the idea is: Bulma a soldier under the army of the Phoenix, and Vegeta a soldier under the army of the Dragon. The two armies are warring on a distant planet in hopes of claiming it for their own empire.

This is far from your average BV eh? But then so are most my fics. 

Please Read and Review. I need to know what you think.

Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters so back you evil lawyers back! 

*Whomps lawyers with mallet of doom*

That'll teach em ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Dragon and the Phoenix

By 

Saiyan Butterfly

A heavy breeze thick with the smoldering scent of blood and battle blew uncomfortably across the sullen battlefield. The two armies had met on this humid planet, in order to claim it for their Emperors. The two armies had clashed in a fury of ki blasts and mechanical weaponry alike. And three days later the armies were down to but a few men. The army of the northern Quadrant, the army of the phoenix, had retreated into a deep valley guarded by high plateaus. The few snipers left alive were stationed all about the crest of the deep bowl of the valley. When one stood upon the top spires the sight beheld appeared to be that of miles of dense forest. The land was swampy and treacherous, but little protection when your enemy could fly of their own power. 

On the other hand the army of the eastern quadrant, the army of the dragon, was stationed somewhere on the outer edges of the forest, waiting for the right moment to strike. This was a battle to the death and there would be no capitulation by either side. 

However, within the Army of the Phoenix there was some slight unrest among the soldiers. One of the top soldiers was desperately trying to convince their general to call in a rescue team. 

"Kami damn it Shiro! You know damn well your men will all die. With the limited ammunition and soldiers we are all going to be slaughtered like lambs when the dragons finally strike!" Bulma Briefs a brilliant tech turned mercenary had come on this expedition in order to make sure the weaponry she herself had created was in proper working order. But she had not just stood aside. No she had been in the heat of battle since the time they had learned the dragons were attempting to claim the planet for themselves. Her battle scars told that she was not just a weak tech. 

"Listen to me Miss Briefs, cause I will only say this once," boomed General Shiro Harjin. "The Army of the Phoenix does not surrender or retreat, ever. The soldiers understand that and so should you. There is no way we will let them think they have won. We will fight until not one dragon is left standing! Have you forgotten that their numbers have also been greatly depleted?"

"No sir I have not" she ground out slowly, finding it very difficult to keep her temper around this man. General Harjin was a loud obnoxious man with the temperament of a rabid dog, and the looks to match. A jagged scar ran from the top of his forehead clear to his chin. He was no rookie when it came to war, but it did not mean that he knew everything. "But would you really let all these men die for the sake of this worthless little dirtball? Would you have all those deaths on your conscious, or are you actually willing to die along side your men, _sir_?" 

"Miss Briefs I have told you, you cannot sway my decision. If you do not cease with your ridiculous tirade I will have you court marshaled!"

I'm not a part of your army really," she snarled. I'm the master technician to the whole army of the Phoenix you don't have the power to have me court marshaled! You know the emperor's army would be pretty drab if it wasn't for my inventions"

The general puffed out in indignation, "Then stop acting like a soldier! You should have stayed in your labs where you belong little girl, or better yet, you ought to be in the kitchen! That is after all where a woman belongs!" He laughed mockingly as Bulma's face turned a deep shade of red. She was rendered speechless that he had said such a thing, and to her of all people! No one spoke that way to Bulma Briefs and got away with it.

Her silence did not last for much longer. "You indignant bastard, I've survived this battle longer then most of your best men so don't you dare give me that shit about women being inferior! I don't care if you are the general, I will not tolerate such slander." 

Her tirade did little to affect Harjin and he merely sneered down at her, a plan forming suddenly in his mind. 

"If you think you are so high and mighty Miss Briefs then why don't you go do the soldiers a service? We don't know exactly where the dragons are stationed, and all the scouts are dead. Why don't you save the soldiers Miss Briefs? Go out and discover the dragons whereabouts, and then I will give you the merit you _think _you so richly deserve."

Bulma eyed Harjin suspiciously, she knew perfectly well that it was suicide to head into that jungle as well as he did. But she couldn't refuse. Her pride was in the way. And she could not let them think she was weak. The way they were smiling at her they were sure that she'd refuse. Well she would show them, she would show them all. "Fine then general I will leave in the morning first thing, I'll take a COM and a ration of supplies. I will report back to you at intervals. I should have no trouble locating the Dragons for you."

And much to the shock of the general the Master Technician Bulma Briefs did head out the very next morning, on a surely fruitless hunt for the Army of the Dragon. The general heaved a sigh as she walked off into the dense forest. Perhaps it would be better if the little wench got herself killed. 

At the edge of the extensive forest the army of the dragon were having similar problems of internal unrest. 

One of the Dragon Emperor's very best warriors, a prince in his own right, was not at all happy about how things were being run. 

"You have no right to tell me how to command my army, prince-ling!" boomed General Zarbon Xyon. "You want a mission to go on? You want to have command of the troops?" he sneered. "You have neither the skill or the patience to command an army."

The prince scoffed. "And you haven't the knack for strategy, Zarbon! You fool! I tire of sitting here doing nothing. Why not go after the Phoenix?"

"Because we don't have the time to waste searching that wasteful jungle for a troop of cowards! If you want to find them so bad, Vegeta then why don't you go and find their encampment yourself."

Vegeta laughed, "Do you know how much easier this would be if you would just request more scouters from 

Lord Frieza."

"I told you we have no need for…"

"Quiet," Vegeta cut in, "I have no liking for your cowardice. You won't contact Frieza because you don't want him to know you've failed him. That those weakling Phoenix have beaten your army down to but a few soldiers. And to add to that, not a single scouter remains intact!"

"Fine then Vegeta," Zarbon huffed exasperated, "you go and find the enemy encampment yourself, but I'm not going to send the men out with you. You think you are so competent? Then you go and defeat the army by yourself!" 

Much to Zarbon's surprise Vegeta simply smirked and nodded his head. The prince stepped calmly out of the general's tent and headed silently into the jungle. Zarbon simply shook his head. The Phoenix would be doing him a favor if they took care of that one.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Well now what did you all think? I know, I know I should be working on my other ficcy's but Hey I got inspired ^^;;;

Please review, cause if you don't Baruh-chan shall be forced to whomp you with the "Almighty Mallet of Doom!" plus I wont give you the next chapter, which is nearly complete…


	2. A Battle to the Death

Hi minna sorry I took so long, ^_^;; But at least you can read it now ne? Thank you all for your Reviews, they mean a lot to me. They let me know that people are actually interested in my story ^^ and remember ideas and suggestions are welcome.

Now then Enjoy the chappy!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_The Dragon and the Phoenix_

_By _

_Saiyan Butterfly_

__

_Chapter 2_

_A Battle to the Death_

__

Two days after Bulma headed out into the dense jungle, cries of battle could be heard on the farthest reaches of the forest. She had easily located the enemy encampment, thanks to a broken enemy scouter she had attained and repaired. From a high ridge that bordered the edge of the forest she had spotted the smoke coming from the small fires they had lit. She had immediately reported the sighting to the General and the Phoenix had soon launched an attack on what remained of the army of the dragon. At this moment Bulma still set upon her high perch upon the ridge, keeping an eye on the battle from there. The general had given her direct orders to stay where she was and survey the battle. 

Bulma sighed, "I am so bored. I can't believe they made me stay here and do surveillance. I think it's all just a crock to keep me out of the fighting. Harjin is such a bastard," she muttered to herself. A slight movement caught her eye just then and she was quick to duck down just in case. She cautiously peered over the edge of the ridge. Her sharp eyes caught the shadow of a figure moving silently through the brush. She squinted against the pounding sun, and pulled out her binoculars. The man bore the armor of the dragon. Bulma smirked to herself. Well it looked like she wouldn't be left out after all. She deftly crept down the ridge until she was directly above the man. She leveled her weapon at the man's heart, and fired. 

Vegeta stalked silently through the brush, but paused suddenly as his superior hearing detected a clicking sound.  He turned suddenly and the bullet struck his shoulder. 

"Damn," Bulma cursed. She wondered just how had he heard that. The weapon was almost completely silent when fired. She gasped and ducked behind the rock. The man had spotted her. She quickly rolled away from the boulder she was standing behind, which exploded seconds later. The blast may have missed its mark, but the aftermath blew her halfway down the ridge. She bounced a few times before landing in heap on a small ledge. "Oh man," she moaned, "I feel like I've just been hit with a BX-9" 

"You have far more to worry about then a simple cruiser, soldier" came the harsh voice of her assailant. 

She glared up at him. He was no taller then she, with flaming black hair and cold black eyes. He looked surprisingly human, but the brazen crest of the dragon adorned his armor. "Trash of the Dragon," she sneered before aiming a quick kick to his groin. The speed that she had come to her feet had caught him off guard and so she had hit her target.  

He stepped back bent over in pain. "Damn you!" he sneered, landing a quick punch to her midriff. Soon she too was doubled over in pain. Bulma teetered near the edge, trying desperately to regain her balance. However the sound of a sudden explosion made her jump and she rolled painfully down the ridge landing in a heap at the bottom. She coughed painfully and tried to sit up, but she found that a heavy boot rested upon her chest. The figure stooped and caught her up by the collar, taking a good look at his victim. 

"A woman?" Vegeta gasped. He looked at her in shock. He had been so busy beating the daylights out of her he hadn't even noticed. Bulma sneered at him, taking his moment of distraction to dig her knife deep into his side. He cried out in pain dropping her roughly to the ground. Another large explosion rocked the forest. And both stared off towards the battlefield.

Bulma stared up at the sky and gasped at what she saw. It seemed that this was now an aerial assault. Her eyes widened in horror. That wasn't a battle. The ships were going at an angle to leave orbit. "Shit" she murmured grabbing for her COM. She managed to turn it on before her assailant kicked it from her hand. But a message crackled over it as she tried desperately to reach for it. 

_Bulma this is Shiro. If you're alive answer me! This battle will be ended in space. We'll send someone to get you. Are you there?_

When there was no answer from Bulma, who was currently being restrained by the soldier, the voice continued solemnly. _We can't wait any longer. If you have not responded by the time this battle has ended then we shall presume you dead._

"No, no, no" Bulma screamed. "They are leaving without me," she gasped to herself.

"What does it matter little Phoenix you wont be living much longer", came the laugh of her assailant, as he shot a thin ki blast at her COM unit, reducing the device to nothing but ashes. 

"You bastard!" she snarled trying to elbow the man in the ribs. He was ready for her this time, however she did manage to jar his knife wound a bit with her struggles. "Baka, what are you laughing for? If the battle is moving into space then the dragons have fled there as well. Aren't you worried that you will be stranded here?"

"I won't be left behind, and besides I have my own ship."  He tossed her to the ground and she landed roughly on her back. "Here," he smirked, "I'll give you the rare chance to fight back."

"Why are you doing this?" she grimaced reaching up to pull a capsule from her armor.

He sneered down at her "Because, I find this all very amusing. I wasn't aware that the Phoenix had stooped so low as to send his women to fight his battles." 

"We'll see how amusing you find this," she growled deploying the capsule. 

He cocked an eyebrow at the strange weapons the woman had deployed. Metal bands secured the weapons to her arms. The thick, wide blades extended from behind her elbows along the bottom of her forearms to curve up in a wide arc in front of her fists. 

Bulma smirked coyly, "These are my Carakarr, but they aren't ordinary blades as you may soon discover. I'm going to kill you for destroying my COM unit." She rounded a punch at him and he immediately threw up a ki shield and bracing the attack with his forearms. However, the blades made their mark and blood dripped from the long cut upon his arm, staining his dark body suit a deep crimson.

Vegeta looked at the wound astonished, "How the…"

Bulma chuckled mirthfully. "These blades are enhanced with artificial ki."

Vegeta glared closely at what she had called Carakarr.  He did indeed see the faint glow that surrounded the blades. He leapt to his feet, thoroughly filled with rage. He began forming a ki blast and aimed it directly at the woman. He noticed her press a button upon the Carakarr just as he launched the attack. 

The blast blew her back about 30 yards and through several trees before she finally came to a halt. But much to Vegeta's surprise she was still on her feet, though she was hardly unscathed. "I see. Those weapons must also form a shield."

"I'm surprised dragon," Bulma chuckled painfully. "I had thought all the dragons were brainless fools. But it seems there are a few exceptions."

"I could say the same of you Phoenix. However cowardice still seems prevalent in your kind."

"I'm not running dragon," Bulma sneered at him. "And I wont let you defeat me," she snarled deftly reaching up and deploying yet another capsule. This time it was a tiny gun. 

"And what do you expect to do with that little toy wench?" Vegeta laughed charging at her.

Bulma stood stock-still and smiled broadly at him as he charged full speed towards her. She fired off a blast from the miniscule firearm and a blinding flash engulfed the forest.

Bulma smiled as she looked on at her handiwork. The weapon had easily wiped out a large expanse of the forest before her and her opponent was nowhere to be seen. "Well," she grinned dusting off her hands, "That takes care of that."

** Bulma suddenly felt herself being drug back and she found herself with a hand covering her mouth and her back to Vegeta. "Not quite wench."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***

**Well What do you all think? You can let me know by….LEAVING ME A REVIEW!**

**^_~**

**ja ne minna**

**_~*Saiyan Butterfly*~_**


	3. Battle's End

Hi minna ^^ sorry for the long wait, school, work and all that tend to keep me busy =p. The chapters a little short, but I'm working on the next one, I'm thinking it's going to be more from Vegeta's point of view but we shall see. Le me know how you like this ^^ by leaving me a lovely review =) if you wanna see a sample of what Bulma and Geta are wearing then check at Mediaminer.org under Saiyan Butterfly. ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Last time:_

_"I'm not running dragon," Bulma sneered at him. "And I wont let you defeat me," she snarled, deftly reaching up and deploying yet another capsule. This time it was a tiny gun. _

_"And what do you expect to do with that little toy wench?" Vegeta laughed charging at her._

_Bulma stood stock-still and smiled broadly at him as he charged full speed towards her. She fired off a blast from the miniscule firearm and a blinding flash engulfed the forest._

_Bulma smiled as she looked on at her handiwork. The weapon had easily wiped out a large expanse of the forest before her and her opponent was nowhere to be seen. "Well," she grinned dusting off her hands, "That takes care of that."_

_Bulma suddenly felt herself being drug back and she found herself with a hand covering her mouth and her back to Vegeta. "Not quite wench."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

"Bastard" Bulma hissed as she struggled to free herself from Vegeta's heavy grasp. 

"You're lucky wench," Vegeta sneered, "I made that earlier blast weak on purpose. After all, what fun is it if you die so early in the game? Did you really think your little toy would kill me?"

Bulma tried once again to pull out of his grasp, and this time he unexpectedly relinquished his hold causing her to fall unceremoniously onto her face. Bulma stood, wiping the mud from her face, with her forearm. "Don't play games with me Dragon. Have you any idea just whom you're dealing with?"

Bulma didn't even see him move, but the next thing she new she was being held high in the air by the nape of her armor. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with, he sneered, "A loud-mouthed wench, with the power level of a snail. I think I should be asking you the same. Have you any idea who _you_ are dealing with, Phoenix?"

"Of course," she said, a small smirk gracing her bloodied lips, "An arrogant, loud mouthed, dragon's bitch, with more muscle then brains." 

Vegeta snarled in anger, flinging her roughly to the side. "You really have no idea, but why should I tell you. I'll let you have no honor in your death, let you think you were killed by a random soldier and not the great warrior you see before you now."

Bulma roughly picked herself up, chuckling, she faced the Dragon, "I don't know how, or why I still stand against you. Any one observing this battle could plainly see that I'm at a disadvantage. But no one watching would ever expect me to do this…."

Before Vegeta even realized what was happening he found himself engulfed in a blue light, and it was at this point that the prince lost consciousness.

Bulma smiled lightly to herself, and took off into the forest, limping every so often due to her injuries. If she could only make it back to the camp, surely someone had left a COM device or something behind that she could use to contact the main fleet. However, before she had even made it a half-mile away, the extent of Bulma's injuries caught up with her and the world suddenly went dark.

Twin moons shown down on the broken forest floor, a large expanse clearly visible due to the destruction of battle earlier that day. Huge trees shattered to splinters and larger craterous pits littered the ground, proof that the battle had been hard fought.  Only half a mile a way from one another, laid the two warriors, sleeping in an uneasy state of unconsciousness. Their wounds were countless, and many were quite severe. Their armies had fled to space, to conclude the battle for the planet, and in that battle there had been no clear victor. With all their soldiers destroyed, the surviving generals fled back to their home bases, to plot what their next move in this war might be.

As the twin moons rose higher still, a beam of light fell across the unconscious Phoenix warrior, causing her to stir. She moaned in pain, and managed to crack an eye open. All around her was a dense forest, and she herself lay in thatch of ferns and broken limbs. She slowly set up, rubbing her sore head gently with the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened a bit as she felt something wet run down her face and she looked down at her blood-covered hand in shock. "That bastard really did a number on me," she groaned, reaching up to her shoulder guard to pull out a capsule. Out popped a medical kit, and she set herself to work. Quite a bit later, and she had bandaged herself up the best she could with her injuries. Bulma slowly stood and looked around, trying to orient herself with her surroundings. She glanced back, at the destruction they had caused and sighed. She had to wonder if she had indeed killed off her rival. She turned to leave, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she slowly stumbled back towards their battlegrounds. She had to make sure she had finished him; otherwise she would be constantly watching her back on her return to the valley. As she made her trek back to their battle ground, she took in the amount of damage the two of them had caused in so short of time, truly he was a wonderful opponent, insanely strong, and incredibly dangerous. She knew it was foolish to return to where the dragon lay, but she felt she must go back, must see if he was still alive. It would ease her mind to know, whatever his fate happened to be. She followed a rugged path through the trees where she thought he must have been thrown, taking care not to trip over some broken bow. It would be foolish to injure her-self further. There was no telling how long she would be stranded here, or how long it would take her to return to the base camp. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. It didn't seem like he wasn't around here anywhere, perhaps she had followed the wrong trail. She closed her eyes, and listened hard, and her ears picked up the slightest sound of breath. She must be very close then. Her eyes snapped open, surveying her surroundings carefully, trying to pick out some shape in the dim light. A dark shadow caught her eyes, perhaps nothing more then a stump, but she decided to check it out. She stepped gingerly over the fallen trees, and peaked down at the shape. It was breathing whatever it was. She pulled a lighter from her pocket and looked down at what she had found. "Uh oh..." she gulped. It seems she had stumbled not upon Vegeta, but upon something just as dangerous if not worse. Bulma Briefs had stumbled upon what she would call, a really big pig. She stepped back cautiously, but a twig snapped, and the boar awoke. It snorted and upon seeing her prepared to charge. The warrior backed away slowly before turning quickly and making a run for it, the boar hot on her heals. 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well how was that minna ^^ I was actually gonna have her find Vegeta then, but I got a strange idea that struck me as funny lol ^^ I guess she should have just killed the thing, but where's the humor in that ^^;;

 well anyways tell me what you thought by leaving me some wonderful reviews, its not that often SB gets a chance to update you know ^_~ Anyone got a good name for this stupid planet they are on?? Suggestions would be appreciated ^.^


	4. Alliances

Sorry for the long wait minna ^^ and I also apologize for this being so short. I'm not quite sure where to go with this next so suggestions are very much appreciated ^^;; now then on the fic!

Chapter 4

Alliances

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta lay in a patch of moss and ferns, his body penned beneath some mammoth tree. He groaned, in pain, and shoved the huge tree off of his body. He sat up wearily rubbing his head. The little phoenix bitch had really done a number on him. Who would have known the phoenix had access to such incredible technology, technology that could put a fighter with virtually no ki at odds with a powerful warrior with all the ki power in the universe. It was an interesting and seemingly improbable concept indeed. 

Vegeta suddenly felt rather lightheaded; perhaps it wasn't that improbable after all. He lay back down among the ferns, content to rest his weary body for the moment. He stared up into the treetops at the shining stars that peaked through the trees. His eyelids slowly drooped, as he thought what might happen if he never returned to the army. They likely thought him dead. Why go back? 

A slight smirked graced his features, and he slowly began to drift off to sleep. It was then that the most terrible din caused him to sit up abruptly. He cursed as his head impacted with a low branch that lay above his head. He looked out into the forest and his eyes widened at what he saw; coming straight towards him was the phoenix woman running and screaming with all her might. She leapt over his head and when he looked forward again he saw a rather large boar heading straight for him. 

He didn't know much about the creature but he some how didn't figure it was going to leap over him, as had she. So he simply lifted his finger and fired a blast at the creature's chest and the creature moved no more. Vegeta stood and walked over to the creature. Ah well at least the foolish phoenix had brought him dinner. 

Bulma ceased her mad dash and looked back behind her, she no longer could hear any signs of the boar. In fact she was almost positive she had heard the sound of some sort of blast. She carefully turned and headed back the way she'd came. She retrieved her gun from her capsule, thankful that she now had some time to retrieve it. As she stalked closer to the place she'd heard the blast she caught site of the figure of a man. "The dragon…" she whispered. So he didn't die after all. Her eyes then caught site of the boar, obviously dead by the dragon's hand. The man had saved her, maybe he hadn't realized it but he had. She smiled to herself and stepped into the ferny clearing. The Dragon spun around, and upon seeing her he dropped the leg of the boar he had been greedily devouring. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"I wanted to thank you," she smiled. 

Vegeta looked at her quizzically, "For what?"

Bulma smiled and walked up to her enemy. "For saving my life"

"What! I did no such thing." Vegeta shouted, appalled at the very idea. "The last thing I would ever want to do is save the life of my enemy."

"Well", she smirked, "whether it was intentional or not, its just what you did! That boar would have gored me!"

"You survived in battle against me and you could not kill a simple beast?" he sneered at her.

She plopped down on a down log, and shrugged. "I was unprepared for that little attack and had no time to grab a weapon."

Vegeta eyed her warily, unconsciously shifting into a fighting stance; she must be up to something.

Bulma glanced up to find the dragon in a fighting stance, and quickly fell into a comfortable stance herself. "You're still hungry for battle after all that, dragon? Look at you you're clearly injured, why don't we give up this battle, were both stranded on this planet, and I'm sure we could use all the help we can get."

"I accept help from no one. Especially not a bitch of a phoenix," he sneered contemptuously.

"Look at you! You're shoulder is gushing blood, at least let me bandage it."

"Why should I trust you? You are my enemy. You'll likely lace the bandages in poison!"

Bulma dropped her fighting stance and stood unguarded. "Yes we are enemies, I despise the dragon army, and I can see you detest the phoenix. But right now we are lost in the middle of a jungle on a planet with no name. We have likely been reported dead by this time, so why don't we just forget we were soldiers and make a truce."

How do you expect me to just forget? You know neither army will give up on this planet, there is something here they desire. They will eventually return, and I shall return to my duties."

Bulma sighed. "It's going to take a few months to gather the data and supplies to attack this world again. War is as much a battle of wits as it is brute strength. I suggest that we temporarily forget our differences. Forsake the name of dragon and phoenix for the sake of survival."

"What makes you think, that I would need a weakling like you to survive?" he snarled. 

"You are injured worse then you think!" she snapped, poking his injured shoulder roughly. He grit his teeth at the pain, and glared daggers at the woman. She just smirked at him, "Your staining the ground with your blood, let me bandage it. We don't know what sort of predators might inhabit this world, and the smell of blood will bring them running."

"Woman, I…" Vegeta was silenced as the phoenix placed her finger over his lips. "Just shut up, sit still and let me bandage that wound! I am not taking no for an answer!" 

"Fine, I don't care. Do what you want." He grumbled reluctantly. 

And so a grudging alliance was formed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well minna-san how did you like that? You can let me know by REVIEWING!!! ^_~

And in regards to chapter 5….SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!


	5. Ambush

Konnichiwa minna-san ^^ It's been an inexcusably long time… ^^;;;; However, this is a decently long chapter by my standards. So sit back and enjoy Chapter 5!

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Chapter 5

Ambush

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Broken rays of sunlight filtered through the trees, the warm light gently awakening the sleeping phoenix. Bulma found herself lying on a bed of soft ferns. She lay gazing up through the trees, She sighed softly and then glanced casually to the side. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found the dragon himself to be sleeping just a few yards away. But then, what she had long ago dubbed as morning amnesia dispersed, and the memories of the previous day washed over her conscious; the battle with the dragon, that awful boar, the dragon saving her life, and the begrudging, yet unspoken, alliance that had been made. 

Mindful of her own injuries, Bulma heaved a sigh and slowly sat up. This forest was really very beautiful, she decided, like the tropical jungles of her home planet. She had never had the chance to visit the rainforests of Chikyuu, but she had seen pictures, and watched a few documentaries on such exotic places. And if the forests of this planet were anything like those of Chikyuu then she knew they would be teaming with strange and exotic creatures, and plants, both medicinal and toxic. _Speaking of strange creatures_, Bulma thought, glancing over at the boar carcass. "My Kami," she grimaced. The dragon had been eating the thing raw. She felt rather ill at that thought, but it was not enough to quell the demands of her grumbling stomach. She debated on starting a fire and cooking the boar or digging into her already meager rations. Her silent debate was interrupted as she heard the dragon groan. 

She stealthfully crept over to the half-asleep man. He really was handsome, she decided. If she had to be stranded on a remote planet, then at least she was stranded with a handsome man.  Smiling contentedly to herself, she nudged her new companion awake. She soon learned, however, that the dragon was not yet tamed. 

Vegeta in his half asleep state suddenly felt something push on his body, and completely out of reflex he reached out and grabbed the offending creature about the neck. He found himself staring into the frightened blue eyes of the phoenix woman. 

He loosened his grip slightly but he did not fully release the woman. "What the hell do you think your doing, phoenix?"

"I was just…waking you" she managed to gasp out. He dropped her completely shooting her a wicked glare. 

"I am not some child who requires a wakeup call."

"I never said you were," she snapped. She leapt up from the ground rather to quickly and found herself feeling a might dizzy. She stumbled into the dragon, who stood stock still, giving her and odd look as she leant on him for support. 

"What is your problem?" He sneered shoving, her backwards, and at the lack of support, she collapsed onto the ground.

 She sat crouched on her knees, glaring up at him with a pained expression on her face. "What was that for!?" 

"I could ask the same of you?" sneered the dragon. "What happened to all that energy from last night hmm? You certainly had no problems running from that boar."

"There is a little something called adrenaline, you know." She slowly picked herself off from the ground. I'll admit, I still haven't healed from our battle, and somehow I doubt that you have either. She poked his side to prove her point and when he jerked away from her she smirked in triumph. "Don't think I've forgotten that knife wound I gave you, you're just as injured as I am."

"Feh, what do you know? Unlike you I will heal at a much faster rate. You will still be limping about by the time I am fully healed." 

"Humph, is that so?" she chuckled crossing her arms. "And what species pray tell has such amazing healing capabilities."

"The Saiyans" he stated with a smirk. 

       "Well that explains your freakish strength," she grumbled.  A long silence ensued, before Bulma finally spoke, "Hey aren't you going to ask about my people?" 

"Why should I care to learn the name of such a weak species?" he growled turning and walking towards the boar, fully intent on filling his belly. However the Phoenix woman jumped in front of him, "Hey! This weak species kicked your ass yesterday!" she shouted poking him in the chest, "So give us some credit"          

"Fine I will give you this, you have radical technologies and without it you would be dead." He snarled. "Now get out of my way," he said shoving her to the side.   Bulma rolled her eyes and followed him over to their breakfast. Bulma nearly gagged as they neared it. The humid jungle air had caused the beast to rot at an increased rate. "My Kami do not even tell me you are going to eat that."  Vegeta stared down at the boar disdainfully, it seemed he would need to hunt for something fresher. "Do not even insinuate that I am desperate enough to eat that garbage"      

"Well at least you're not a complete beast. But look, I think we should get out of hear before any local predators sniff out this carcass."

Vegeta chuckled, "its too late for that now woman. We're already surrounded."

Su…surrounded? Bulma glanced about the forest nervously. She didn't see anything but…she could hear the feint fall of footsteps coming ever nearer, and the sound seemed to be coming from every possible direction.  "What is it?" she whispered.  

"How the hell should I know?" he sneered. "I never studied the fauna of this planet."

The pair continued to look about them wondering when this unseen danger would emerge. And as quickly as the thought struck, they found themselves surrounded.  The creatures circled the pair at a feverous pace, growling furiously. "Wolves", Bulma gasped. But these weren't any wolves of the like she had ever seen. They were massive in size, at least 4 foot at the shoulder blade. They were gray in color and bore large blades at their sides. Their front paws were humanoid in appearance.  Bulma's terror increased ten-fold as the creatures suddenly stood erect bearing scythe like blades and swords alike. 

Bulma and Vegeta suddenly found themselves back to back against this seemingly endless force of wolf-like creatures. 

The creatures growled among themselves in a strange guttural language, and began closing in on the wary pair. "Kuso! This planet was supposed to be uninhabited!" Bulma cursed. "Kami, Dragon, if we get out of this, remind me to kill whoever scouted this planet!"

"Gladly, he smirked, "I'll even help you skin him alive. But what are you worried about woman, you're a warrior aren't you?  Let's just annihilate these beasts." "Bulma smiled grimly, as she watched the pack continue to circle them,  "Your right you know, After facing you these mongrels should be a peace of cake." _I just hope I can withstand my own injuries, _she thought grimly.

Vegeta powered up slightly, causing the creatures to look on at him with wonder before they growled ferociously and began to creep ever closer. Bulma reached up to her shoulder guard, grabbing two capsules. She deployed the first revealing her Carakarr, and then the second, which revealed the gun that she had earlier used upon the dragon. Quickly strapping the Carakarr to her wrist guards, the Phoenix raised her gun and aimed at a section of the wolf pack. Vegeta glanced back at the phoenix woman, seeing what she was plotting. He smirked to himself, and turned to face the pack. "All right woman, at my signal we'll both fire into the pack. We should be able to take out a large expanse of them with one blow." 

"Why are you suddenly the boss?" she growled. 

"Just shut up, woman, and follow my lead if you want to survive!" She nodded, and leveled her weapon at the pack, as Vegeta began to gather his Ki. "Ready woman?" he shouted. 

"Hai!" she confirmed. 

"Then Fire!" At Vegeta's signal the pair fired simultaneous blasts into the wolf pack, taking out a large number of them.  However, more immediately moved in to take their place, trying to complete the circle once again. But the two warriors had already begun to move. Bulma, brandishing her Carakarr slashed yet another hole into their defenses.  On the other half of the circle Vegeta was carrying out a massacre of his own. The wolves now abandoned their circular formation and attacked the pair full out, wielding their heavy blades. "Where the hell are they all coming from!?" Bulma shouted as she cut yet another wolf being in half. No matter how many they killed more and more kept coming at them in seemingly endless numbers.  Her stamina was quickly failing her and she found herself back to back with the dragon once again. 

"I have no idea, but this is a waste of time!" he sneered cutting down yet another beast with his bare hands." 

I agree, but how are we going to get out of here! Bulma shouted over the din of battle.  Wait a minute can you fly?"

"Of course I can fly woman." Vegeta snarled, realization dawning on him. In the heat of battle he had not even thought of escape so caught up was he in the joy of the kill. But this was truly a waste of time and energy and though he wouldn't dare admit it to the phoenix, he was slowly wearing down. _My injuries must be worse then I initially believed_, he thought to himself. _It's definitely time to abandon this battle_, he thought, as he began to rise into the air. 

"What are you doing!?" Bulma shouted spinning around to prevent an attack from her now unguarded rear. "You can't abandon me here!" she shouted. Without the aide of the dragon, Bulma was quickly being overcome by the sheer numbers that now surrounded her on all sides. Vegeta hovered just above her chuckling wickedly at her predicament. She glared at him and then reached up and grabbed his foot nearly pulling him out of the sky. 

"What are you doing you fool!" he bellowed, as he shot up well above the ground and far out of the reach of the wolves. 

"How dare you leave me to die you bastard!" shouted Bulma, who now found herself well out of the way of the wolves. Yet she now found herself in yet another life threatening position. She was high above the earth clinging desperately to the boot of the Dragon warrior. "You had better help me up, you stupid bastard! I'm not ready to die just yet!" 

'So what concern is that of mine," he said coldly.  "I could just kick you off and leave you as fare for the wolves, and then I'd be rid of your annoying presence. 

"Dragon…please you can't," her voice cracked in fear, and wanton tears brimmed her eyes. "I wont die this day!" She shouted reaching her freehand up to clutch at his armor. With strength that can only be born of adrenalin the Phoenix pulled her-self up until she was flush against the dragon warrior. 

"Feh, why didn't you do that in the first place?" he smirked at her, clearly amused by her fear, and perhaps her proximity was also at fault for his jovial expression. 

"You stupid bastard! How could you leave me to die? We are supposed to be partners for the time being don't you understand that!?" she said, slapping him across the face.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, the slap did not faze him, but the fact that she had the audacity to do it did. "It seems to me woman, that it's not I that needs assistance but you. If I weren't around then you would surely have died before morning.  So what do I need with a helpless creature such as yourself?" 

"Dragon," Bulma growled, getting extremely agitated with his attitude,  "maybe I'm not that strong, but I killed my fare share of those creatures down there! So do not insinuate that I am a helpless woman that cannot take care of herself! Bulma casually glanced down at the wolves, "Shit, they have bows!"

"They have what?" Vegeta snarled, clearly confused.

"They have bows and arrows, idiot! They're going to try and shoot us from the sky! Look at the moment I know I need some help, and I can admit that. So please just get us the hell out of here." 

**Vegeta reluctantly admitted, if only to his self, that she did have some skill, and that it might not hurt to have her around. "Fine woman but if you get to be too much trouble I'll take you back to the wolves." Vegeta growled as he rocketed off into the sky.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

How was that minna-san ^^ Let me know by leaving me tons of reviews! SB's birthday is fast approaching ^_~ so you'll want to make it a happy one teehee ^^ SO REVIEW!!!

**Ja ne minna! **

**The Saiyan Butterfly ^_~**


	6. Zombies? o0

Sorry for the long wait minna, I've had this written for a couple weeks but I wasn't sure I much liked how this chapter turned out. Well let me know what you all think of it ^^ now read! Its longer then usual hehe

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6

Vegeta flew on until at last he arrived above a field upon the edge of the forest. He was surprised to find himself within his very own encampment. Hope of escape filled his heart, and he quickly landed, dropping the woman roughly onto the ground. She cursed him, but he paid her little heed as he looked about for the place he had left his ship, but lo it was nowhere to be found. "Damn…" He growled. "Damn them!!" He dropped to his knees. This had been the spot where his ship had sat. He looked more closely at the ground, and found it to be black with ashes. He dug his fingers into the darkened soil as if trying to grasp what was no longer there. They had destroyed his ship; his only means of escape from this planet and that abhorrent phoenix women. 

A sharp blow to the back of the head brought Vegeta quickly from his pitiable thoughts. He swiftly grabbed the front of his foes armor and pulled her face to him. "What the hell was that for, woman?" he shouted into her face. 

She looked at him incredulously "For throwing me to the ground like a sack of potatoes! That's what! What the hell is your problem anyway?" Her expression softened slightly, "Your injuries aren't bothering you are they?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he growled, harshly pushing her away.

She heaved a sigh, sensing that she would get no more from him. "Well in any case we need to find a place to camp. This place reeks of death." She sniffed daintily at the rancid air. "All these corpses are sure to attract more of those predators."

"And I suppose you mean for me to carry you."

"I am perfectly capable of walking. However, if you mean to fly off then you're damn right I expect you too!" she shouted. "Really Dragon, didn't your mother ever teach you to be respectful to a lady," she huffed in a most un-lady like fashion. 

He glared at her askance, "I have yet to ever meet alady that would be deserving of _my_ respect."

"Humph, sorry I don't meet your standards o' high and mighty one" she drawled sarcastically. "If your going to be that way then I'll just walk." And with that the phoenix turned and began making her way across the battle field, she paused to look back at Vegeta, whom had not moved from his spot. Bulma shot him a nasty glare, but soon her expression turned to one of pure horror as she felt a cold clammy hand grasp her ankle. She glanced down fearfully to see one of the many corpses with its clammy hand clasped tightly about her ankle. Bulma screamed and jumped back from it. Looking about frightfully as if the whole field of corpses might rise up and attack her. 

Vegeta, curious as to what had the woman so excited, faded in behind her. 

Bulma took a slow step back, only to run straight into something hard. She screamed and whipped around again, relieved to find that it was only the dragon. 

"What the hell is your problem?" he sneered.

"Th…that!" she stammered pointing towards the corpse of a woman. Vegeta's brows rose in shock as the corpse lifted itself into a sitting position and locked its bright golden eyes with his own.  Recognition hit the prince and he sneered in disdain. "Come along phoenix," he said to Bulma, "it's best to leave the dead to their end."

"But, she…she's alive." Bulma stammered, finally realizing that the girl was no zombie. 

"Not for long" he smirked, and turned to walk away. Bulma however would not have it. "But we can't leave her here to die! If you won't help her, I will!" Bulma bent down next to the woman, "Here, let me help you." 

The girl only coughed in reply, the blood flowing thickly from her mouth. Bulma bent down and lifted the girl to her feet supporting her weight on her own. 

"Woman" Vegeta snarled turning on the pair. "Don't you know to let sleeping bitches lie? Believe me you will regret sparing this life."

"What are you talking about dragon? She's one of your own comrades!" Bulma growled appalled. 

"All the more reason you should leave her for dead, Phoenix. She is your enemy after all."

"So were you!" Bulma shouted. "And yet I did not leave you for dead!" 

"Then you are a fool." He said sharply. Vegeta turned and began making his way off the battlefield. Bulma staggered after him, the injured dragoness in tow. "My Kami, you're much fatter then you look." Bulma grumbled mostly to herself. 

"Y-your one to be calling me fat." Grumbled the dragoness. 

"Not a good time to be insulting me dragon," Bulma mumbled. I could very well leave you here to die. Your lucky I'm such a kind and generous person."

The dragoness said nothing but gave Bulma a look that clearly stated that she thought the phoenix a fool.

The three walked on until they had reached the ends of the field and would once again be forced to enter the dark forest. Night was quickly falling and Bulma knew that they must find shelter soon. Her heavy burden was wearing her down.  "Dragon I think it best we find someplace to camp for the night."

Vegeta paused to look back at her. "For once I'm inclined to agree with you. If we continue towards that ridge we should find some caverns."  
Bulma looked ahead at the ridge. "Dragon, that's at least another 3 miles away we'll never make it on foot before nightfall."

 Vegeta heaved a sigh and whirled around, quickly grabbing the phoenix woman by the shoulder guards of her armor. He hauled her up into the air and began flying quickly towards the caverns. 

"You idiot!" Bulma gasped, clutching tighter to the dragoness that was slung over her shoulder. "You'll make me drop her if your not careful."

Vegeta only smirked and sped up all the more. Sana could fall to her bloody death for all he cared.

Within minutes Vegeta landed at the cave roughly dropping Bulma to the ground. The impact jarred Bulma's unhappy cargo awake. 

"Ugh. Put me down you bitch," she seethed through clenched teeth. 

"Not until we're inside I won't," Bulma hissed. "I know you must be in a great deal of pain, so I will ignore such comments for now." Bulma stepped gingerly into the cave and gently laid the dragoness onto the floor.

Bulma heaved a sigh, happy to be free of that heavy burden. She quickly popped out her medical capsule once again, and began dressing the woman's wounds. When Bulma was confident that her patient was as comfortable as could be expected on the hard stone floor, she stepped outside the cave for some fresh air. 

Bulma stood at the edge of the ridge, taking in the breathtaking view. The forest was cast in hues of red, thanks to the setting of the sun. The rainforest spread out for miles around them but for the long stretch of meadow that had served as their battlefield. "So many dead" she murmured, thankful that the winds had not carried the stench so high. 

Bulma paused to look behind her and caught Vegeta's shadowy figure sitting on the flat above the caverns. He was also gazing intently into the setting sun, and Bulma could not help but stare as the setting sun picked up the red highlights that streaked through his spiky ebony hair. 

"What are you gawking at phoenix?" he hissed.

'Ah, so I've been found out' she thought. Bulma deftly leapt atop the flat and set her self down next to the dragon swinging her legs casually over the ledge. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she stated casually. "The sunset I mean"

"Phoenix, why?" he asked simply.

"What?" Bulma asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. 

"Why did you save _her_? Is she not your enemy?" he asked, keeping his eyes steadily on the setting sun. 

"Yes," she said, also staring intently at the sunset, "but I told you that we had to forget such things for the time being. We have to forget that we are enemies, that I am a phoenix, that you are a dragon. If we want to survive here then, we must cooperate."

"You're a fool," he scoffed, "When the armies return we will have no need of such alliances and I will kill you."

"You're free to try," she laughed. "You're right though. When the armies return we must become enemies once again. But for now, we are nothing more then people." She turned to her head to face him. "The first thing we should do is stop calling one another Dragon and Phoenix. Surely you have a name other then that." 

The Dragon remained silent for a few minutes and she almost lost hope that he would tell her. "My name is Vegeta."

"Vegeta" she repeated, she liked the way it rolled off of her tongue. "I like that, but isn't that also the name of the saiyan home world?" 

He nodded in assent. "Then, then you must be…"

"The prince?" He smirked at her. 

"…The prince…" she murmured, obviously shocked by the information. "Well that explains your uptight attitude," she concluded with a smile. 

Vegeta nearly fell over, "Phoenix!" he began to shout, but she pressed a finger to his lips. 

"Shush! You'll wake up my patient," she chastised. He looked on at her in shock at her audacity.  "Now since you've told me about yourself, I guess it's my turn." She smiled removing her finger from his warm lips. "My name is Bulma Briefs. I'm a Chikyuujin," she stated proudly. "We aren't the strongest people in the world, but there are a few that have a decent ki power. And we more then make up for it with our brilliant weaponry" 

Vegeta remained silent; he appeared completely bored, and utterly unimpressed, as he continued to stare at the ever-darkening sky. 

"When would you estimate the return of your army?" he asked her suddenly.            

"I can't give you an exact number, but I'd say within 6 months at the least. They will be delayed due to the loss of one of their head technicians." 

"Should you be telling me that?" he asked flatly. 

"Probably not", she smiled to herself. "But please can we just forget about the war for now." Bulma stood and gazed at the first twinkling stars.  "Think about it.  We're free here on this planet. Out there we have to follow orders all the time and we can't do anything we want to do. Here I can be myself. Here I could run naked through the forest if it pleased me to do so, and not have to worry about perverted soldiers." She smirked devilishly. "Though I might have to worry about nasty wolves eating me…" she added as an afterthought.

"Have you forgotten that I am here?" he asked her, amused at the idea of her running wildly through the forest, wearing only what nature had given her. 

"Well I said 'perverted' soldiers," she said laughing, "And you really don't strike me as even being interested in women. I mean here you are all alone with a beautiful girl like me and you haven't even tried anything."

"Do you want me to?" he asked, purposely lowering his voice to fluster her. 

"I…well…I" she stuttered, looking away from him not sure what to say to something like that. 

He smirked, reaching up and grabbing her chin and forcing her to look down at him. "You obviously must, or you wouldn't be so flustered." He stared sharply into her eyes. Why hadn't he noticed how exotic she was before? Once she was cleaned up, he imagined that she must be quite beautiful. 

"I…why would I want anything to do with a …" Her sentence was cut off as he suddenly pulled her down to him and crushed his lips to hers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

well minna tell me what you think ^^ in other words REVIEW !!!


End file.
